Washing a golf ball between each golf hole has become a generally accepted ritual in the game of golf. Most golf courses have a golf ball washer positioned at each tee box area. Each tee box area has a number of tee boxes, usually designated by colour to represent differing degrees of difficulty. Depending upon the colour of tee box a player uses, the distance to the golf ball washer can be considerable. The rules of golf provide that a player is unable to pick up his ball until he or she reaches the putting green. It is unusual for golf ball washers to be positioned adjacent a putting green. It would represent a tremendous convenience for the golfer to have a golf ball washer, that he could carry with him during his round of golf. Unfortunately, the structure of current golf ball washers is unsuitable for such use.